Masochism Doesn't Extend to Tickling
by Stormcloudishone
Summary: Shizaya one-shot; just a little something for a prompt. Shizuo and Izaya have a less than conventional relationship.


_(All right, I'm not usually one for 'established relationship' stories, but this plot bunny insists upon it. I would write some sort of story to accompany it and make it part of its own universe, as I tend to do, but this one insists on being first. There will be a fic to develop their relationship later, I promise, lovely readers! This is my first attempt at writing DRRR! or Shizaya, so any and all comments and criticism is appreciated. ^^ Enjoy, lovely readers. Oh, and if it seems like it's more from Izaya's pov, that's because I'm an Izaya cosplayer. My Shizu-chan actually helped inspire this. The tickling part, anyway. ^^; So I'm better at writing Izaya than I am Shizu-chan. Just mentioning. .)_

Izaya loved all his humans equally, but he loved his monster most of all. He was the only one capable of meeting him at any level which his beloved humans could not. Shizuo might not have been too thrilled about it before, but after so many months together, he had adapted himself to the situation and had even, in one rather out of character moment for the dyed blonde, admitted that Izaya 'wasn't quite as bad as he'd used to be', which was probably the closest he'd get to a love confession from his Monster of Ikebukuro.

Their games of life and death continued as they ever had before. Their battles continued to tear apart the streets and send pedestrians fleeing for cover. They continued to fling insults and injuries alike. The only thing that had changed was how it all ended.

"Aaah, m-more! Shizu-ch_aaaaaaan~!_"

Where before their confrontations might have ended in Izaya leaving Ikebukuro or Shizuo being run down by a truck, now they usually ended up at one of their apartments, taking their dangerous game of cat and mouse upstairs and behind closed doors. Any unfortunate neighbors were forced to muffle their rather boisterous coupling with their pillows, not daring to complain.

"_Har_der~!"

One of their most pleasing discoveries, aside from the fact that sex together was phenomenal in its own right, was that they were rather perfect for one another behind all their mutual hatred. Shizuo had never bothered to be with many other lovers, mostly because he feared doing damage to them if he lost control of himself. Izaya, on the other hand, was a total masochist. Shizuo never had to worry about hurting him, because the brunette only insisted on pushing him harder, asking for more, _demanding_ that he be given more.

And Shizuo was only too happy to provide just that.

_(Time skip)_

"Shizu-chaaaaaaan."

Shizuo grumbled at the hated nickname and gave the pesky flea perched at the other end of his couch a glare. "That's not my name, you damn flea. What is it?"

Izaya pouted and sprawled out across the blonde's lap, looking up at him with red eyes alight with mischief. "I just like to say your name," he said with a grin, "Just saying it over and over and over, Shizu-chan~."

The ex-bartender scowled, his brows furrowing. Just like the fucking flea to be such a little tease. He gave the dark-haired male a shove, forcing him off of his lap. "Well, don't. It's fucking annoying." Izaya rolled to the floor, melodramatic as always, and tossed an arm over his forehead as he lay there, fighting back a smile as he tried for a hurt look instead, trembling lip and all.

"Shiiiiiiiiizu-chaaaaaaaan," he whined, "Always so mean to me." When his episode got little response aside from a small eyebrow twitch, the informant decided it was time for a little change in his method. Luckily, he was an expert in manipulating his darling monster into just about anything when he really wanted it. So he rolled up and onto his feet, giving his hips a little unnecessary wiggle as he brushed himself off, knowing where that familiar dark-eyed gaze would drift to immediately, whether he liked it or not.

He could practically hear the grinding of his lover's teeth as he fussed with his coat, flashing his pert, round ass in his fitted trousers, knowing just how much Shizuo liked that particular part of his anatomy. He skipped away from the couch, a teasing grin on his lips as he turned back around to face his easily-irritated partner.

"Iiiiiizaaaaayaaaaa-kuuuuun!"

Ahhh~, music to his ears.

Shizuo was on his feet, predictably, his fists clenched as he approached. Izaya waited, eyes now lit a deep red with excitement. They both moved at once, anticipating one another. Shizuo charged, and Izaya darted around him, his coat slipping just barely through his pursuer's fingertips. He winked and darted down the hall to the bedroom, calling, "Catch me if you caaaaaaaan~!"

"Iiiizaaayyaaa!" Shizuo was hot on his heels, leaving a fist-sized hole in the wall by the bedroom door as he grabbed at it, skidding to a stop as Izaya darted inside, throwing himself onto the bed, already tensed in preparation for his lover's pounce, eager for the bruising touches, the painful yanks his hair would receive as burning kisses left a visible trail down his pale throat all the way down to the waistband of his slacks, an easily-read map of their pleasure.

His body was heavy, just how he liked it, forcing him down into the mattress, making him buck back against it, encouraging him. However, something was very different this time. Shizuo wasn't following up with the expected violent loving. Izaya whined like a spoiled child denied its favorite toy and bucked again, rubbing against him. "Shizu-chaaaaan~, what are you waiting for?" he demanded petulantly.

Shizuo seemed lost in thought, his eyes boring holes into the back of Izaya's head. One hand was braced between his shoulder blades, keeping him relatively well restrained. The other drifted, his touch gentle for once, and his fingers quested beneath his jacket, almost as if he were searching for something…

Izaya's eyes widened and his body jerked. The fingers paused. He bit his lip. They moved again. "Nnngh." He heard Shizuo's soft snort of laughter and he pouted, twisting to try and look up at him over his shoulder. "Sh-shizu-chan…"

The fingers moved again, more insistently, and Izaya bucked and emitted a soft yelp. "NNnnoooo, Shizu-chan!" He squirmed and for once regretted that he was rather incapable of freeing himself from the blonde once he was fully in his grasp. The monster really did have a monstrous strength. But he wasn't putting it to good use at the moment as he should be. No, instead he was…. He was…

"S-stop, Shizu-chaaaaaan! I hate b-being tickled!" Tiny giggles threatened to interrupt his words, his body working rather frantically at this point to try and wriggle out from under Shizuo's heavy hand, but the larger male was having none of it, shifting so that he now straddled the brunette's waist, keeping him fully under his control.

"Bet it'll teach you not to be such a goddamn tease, you fucking flea," he muttered, unable to resist the grin which now tugged at the corner of his mouth at the louse's desperate movements. Of course, their new position meant that all that squirming was having a rather predictable effect on his person, but he could resist it for just a bit longer to enjoy Izaya's discomfort. He would be more wary and more difficult to get into this position after this, so it was best to make the most of it.

"What's wrong, you dirty flea? You love it when I make you writhe like this. What's so different, eh?" Izaya's cheeks were now flushed red from his exertion and his muffled laughter, and also a little bit of embarrassment. It was so humiliating, to have such a weakness as being ticklish! And now his Shizu-chan knew about it!

"I l-like it when Shizu-chan bites me and f-fucks me! Not when he t-tickles me!" He whined and scrabbled, clutching at the sheets as the fingers resumed their attack, prodding and teasing at his most sensitive places until he was gasping for air between his giggled protests.

"Have you learned your lesson, Iz-ay-a? Are you going to be such a fucking tease?"

Izaya let a real laugh escape. "Of course, Sh-shizu-chaaaan~. All the time~."

Shizuo grunted, trying to suppress a chuckle. He expected nothing less of his flea. Fucking nuisance. His searching fingers curled to wrap around his hip and bring their bodies together at a better angle, sliding his fingers up his captive's neck and into his hair. Izaya groaned, immediately approving of the change in focus. His body undulated under him, creating a delicious friction that made Shizuo suddenly very interested in getting all of their clothes off. Now.

Growling low in his throat, the blonde began yanking at his bowtie, tossing it to the floor. His vest and shirt came after. Izaya was busily trying to squirm out of his clothes underneath him. Shizuo caught his jacket and pulled it down far enough to capture his elbows, rolling him roughly onto his back to keep him helpless. He ripped at his black shirt, shredding it with little effort despite Izaya's half-hearted complaints about the steady destruction of his wardrobe.

Busy fingers undid and stripped the trousers from the brunette as well, leaving him naked except for his signature jacket. His face was still a little flushed, his red eyes dark with lust and just daring Shizuo to try and push him to a limit which they were both quite sure didn't exist. Baring his teeth hungrily, Shizuo descended, latching onto a pink nipple, wringing mewls and gasps from his needy partner. Scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin, the blonde traveled upward from there, scattering sharp kisses and nips across pale flesh, enjoying the trail of red which he knew would be black and blue in the morning.

"Sh-shizu-chan~," he moaned, his hips canting upward searchingly. Shizuo pushed them back down and eased the flea's legs wider, settling himself between them while he leaned over, burrowing blindly through the table beside the bed until his fingers closed around the bottle of lube they kept on hand for times such as this when a bit more thought went into their coupling than pure mindless adrenaline-inspired fucking.

"Fuck me~," he insisted, spreading his legs wider, emitting a soft yelp of surprise despite himself as he was suddenly flipped back onto his belly, pushed down with that heavy hand on his back until his cheek rested on the sheets, his knees braced on the mattress keeping his ass high. He wiggled his hips, fingers curling into the rumpled sheets. "Fuck me~, teach me a lesson, Shizu-chaaaan~!"

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Slutty flea." A swat on his raised behind made Izaya moan and wiggle more insistently, his legs shifting just an inch further apart, spreading himself enticingly. Another swat fell, and another, reddening the pale flesh while his other hand worked at opening the cap on their lube and slicking his cock with the stuff. Izaya hissed out a breath as both hands suddenly gripped his stinging cheeks and spread them, circling his needy hole with the remainder of the lube on his fingers, pushing them inside and scissoring them, only to pull them back out and shift so that the head of his cock rubbed against him instead, grinning to himself as Izaya ground back against it eagerly.

Shizuo leaned in as he pushed his way inside and started over with his love bites, scattering them over the brunette's exposed back as his hips worked to drive his cock in and out of his rather vocal lover, slipping his arms around his waist to find his neglected cock, relishing the way Izaya's voice only got louder at the added stimulation.

"Sh-shizu-_chaaaaaaan_~! A-aah, _more_, harder!" Izaya's body rocked back into his every thrust, attempting to take him deeper, even though there was nothing else to take. "Fuck me, you d-damn protozoan! _Fuck_ me~!"

Shizuo's free hand tightened around Izaya's hip and jerked him up just a little higher, changing the angle just enough that Izaya nearly howled. Their bodies slapped together roughly, rocking the whole bed, and what felt like the whole building at that moment.

Orgasm rushed over them, hitting Izaya first. His body convulsed, clamping down on Shizuo like a vise as he arched his back and wailed his release, his lover's nickname stumbling off his tongue at a volume loud enough to possibly piss off even their neighbors in nearby buildings. "Sh-shizuuuuuuuu-chaaaAAAAAAN!"

It didn't take more than a few more thrusts from Shizuo to follow the brunette over the edge, filling him with his release even as Izaya drifted lazily down from his high, his body now relaxed in his grip, his eyes half-shut and clearly sated. Shizuo pulled out and rolled onto his back, shutting his eyes. Their bodies were slicked with sweat, and it was clear as their bodies returned to functioning normally that it was actually rather chilly in the room.

Izaya hadn't moved aside from letting his pelvis drop to the bed, squirming a little at the uncomfortably dirty feeling of the sheets before he dismissed it and settled back down, allowed his eyes to slide shut fully. Shizuo pulled a blanket up over them both and flopped back onto his back, grunting. A soft snicker alerted him to Izaya's lingering consciousness. "Such a brute," he murmured affectionately, rolling over with a brief wince to latch onto the blonde. He was shaken off, but through determination he was soon successfully cuddling his lover, his arm tucked happily over his chest, pillowing his face on his muscled shoulder.

"You enjoy it."

"Doesn't make you any less of a protozoan."

"Doesn't make you any less of a flea."

"We're in agreement then. Shut up, idiot, I'm tired now. I need my beauty sleep, Shizu-chan."

It wasn't the request so much as it was the tone that kept Shizuo from coming up with a retort, merely shifting to curl his arm around Izaya's shoulders instead, shutting his eyes. He would tease the flea more about being such a slut (a ticklish one, at that!) in the morning. If he was still there. If not, he would just do it whenever he saw him next. It always tended to be up in the air with them.

But then, if they were any other way, they wouldn't be any better than any of the rest of Izaya's precious little humans, now would they?

_(Fail ending is fail. *cowers* This wasn't even supposed to be smut. It was meant to be a tickling fic. I don't know what happened. I think it's because I miss my Shizu-chan. *flails* Don't work too hard while I'm away, protozoan! You're no good to me if you ruin yourself in my absence! Anyway, read and review, lovely readers! It really makes my day!)_


End file.
